guapa
by Monga
Summary: guapa es la historia de quien no se da por vencido en el maravilloso viaje de encontrarse consigo mismo sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Guapa…

Holas de nuevo con mis ideas locas de crear otro fic¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ pues este tiene 13 cap no mas es muy corto … por cieeto cd q saco la oreja :D xDDD bueno el primer cap son por las canciones. . no me maten si esta mal l ojala pongan rewies pliz y ES SASU SAKU¡¡ la pregunta ¬¬ asiq .. aquí vamos nOn

ALGUNAS DE MIS NOCHES….

Como siempre… como siempre… COMO SIEMPRE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ por q a mi¡¡¡¡ voy a llorar denuevo en mi hermosa almuada….mi preciosa almuada que simpre guarda mis precioso llantos por ti¡¡¡ siempre por ti¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ esq nunca va a cambiar

_Una noche por delante  
demasiadas por detrás  
confesándole a mi almohada  
que nadie me hace llorar  
Cuando llegan las estrellas  
temo que mi sensatez  
subestime mi mania  
de querer volverte a ver_

Esq no me dejo de preguntar siempre si esq algun dia me vas a depertar vas a volver a kanoha¡¡¡¡ quiero verte¡¡¡¡ ahora.. esta noche .. hoy¡¡ es unas de mis noches ahora vulva te lo pido porfavor¡¡¡

_Y una vez duerma mi cabeza  
tomará el mando el corazón.   
Soñaré que tú me despiertas  
y aun vive tu apuesta por nosotros dos._

Y te acuerdas la mision en que nos encontramos … todavía me acuerdo pero EL GENIAL SASUKE UCHIHA Q SE VA A ACORDAR eres un estupido¡¡¡ me dejas por una venganza? A quien se le ocurre? Dime …

_Son tan fuertes mis latidos  
que el sonido de mi voz  
no se escucha   
cuando a gritos  
pide que me haga mayor.  
Por eso cada noche me muero  
después me envuelve un rayo de sol  
se quedan en la cama mis sueños  
y me salgo yo._

-" y sigues con orichimaru cierto?"-

-" pues .. si"-

-" y no has pensado en volver a kanoha?"-

-" si"-

-" y por q no"-

-"ya sabes que tengo algo pendiente .. y por mi me puedo morir buscando a hece criminal"-

-" no te das cuenta pero te estas dando daño tu mismo"-

-" soy yo no tu"-

-" Y ESQUE VAS A VIVIR SIEMPRE ASI SASKE-KUN¡¡¡"-

-" PERO SERA MI VIDA¡¡¡¡"-

-" PERO ESQ DEVERIAS SABER Q A MI M IMPORTA TU VIDA¡¡¡¡"-

-"…"-

_En cuanto cierro los ojos  
se me encoje el corazon  
lo que dura un parpadeo  
es ya una foto de los dos.  
Y aunque se que nuestra historia  
es la que nunca pudo ser  
en algunos de mis sueños   
ser valiente es tu papel._

y.. entonces .. te quedaste callado?... es un milagro .. bueno tampoco tanto siemore fuste asi . callado sin ningun humor … tan frio .. tan si amor… se valiente . . se por mi .. por q solo puedes pensar en venganza.. tem ueres por dentro tu solo¡¡¡ y tu dño me lo pasas a mi¡¡¡ esq yo sufro no tu¡¡¿ no te das cuenta y creo q tampoco te daras el lujo de saber cuanto te amo .. pero es bonito soñar…

_Y una vez duerma mi cabeza  
tomará el mando el corazón._

Soñaré que tú me despiertas  
_y aun vive tu apuesta por nosotros dos.  
Son tan fuertes mis latidos  
que el sonido de mi voz  
no se escucha  
cuando a gritos  
pide que me haga mayor.  
Por eso cada noche me muero  
despues me envuelve un rayo de sol  
se quedan en la cama mis sueños  
y me salgo yo._

Puedes oir los latidos de mi corazon? .. no .. pero son tan fuertes. . que … puede darte as amor que el que te mereces.. señor venganza…. Gracias por .. por lomenos averme tomado antencion. . pero .. no sera siempre asi … hoy celebramos .. que llegaste a kanoha…

_A veces al hablar de mi vida  
termino por romper a llorar  
supongo que es asi como empiezo  
a ocultar lo que quiero decir de verdad._

Me das una rabia¡¡¡ como no me ves¡¡¡ aunq te allas ido sigo loquita por ti … vaya te acercas a mi .. MILAGRO¡¡¡¡

-" hola"-

-" ho.. la"-

-" te hice caso"-

-" que cosa saske-kun"-

-" volvi a kanoha"-

-" si pero yo no te lo pedi"-

-" no pero fuiste una razon para que yo volviera"-

_Son tan fuertes mis latidos  
que el sonido de mi voz  
no se escucha   
cuando a gritos  
pide que me haga mayor.  
Hasta siempre compañero  
nuestra historia se acabo.  
hasta siempre amigo mio  
ya no hay sitio para dos.  
Por eso cada noche me muero  
y en las mañanas me hacen vivir  
asi de dia tengo mis años  
y en cambio de noche  
mis años..._

Sabes que viene? Si .. un abrazo ..un abrazo unico .. que todavía siento su calor… el unico q lo amo …. El unico que merece mi amor … el que siempre lo tendra … pero espera una larga jornada y HASTA ME LLEVO A LA CASA¡¡¡ q emocion…

_Por eso cada noche me muero  
y en las mañanas me hacen vivir   
asi de dia tengo mis años  
y en cambio de noche  
mis años..._

-" buenas noces sakura"-

-" buenas noches saske-kun¡¡¡¡"-

Y me das un beso en la mejilla te vas…

Me demore pokito el prox sera largo lo juro¡¡ dejen rewies chaooo¡¡¡


	2. Chapter 2

Hi¡¡ gracias por leer mi fic :D ahora siguo con el proximo cap XDDD obio bueno espero q les guste y es…

2. MUÑECA DE TRAPO…

Y asi me dejaste .. para q mañana tengamos una entretenida mision nOn el unico emosionado seria kakashi-sensei… talvez … pero seria la perfecta oportunidad de decirte unas cosas ¬¬ demasiadas¡¡¡¡… que creo que nisiquieras me vas a reconocer… sere yo la que va reir hoy…

_Como esos cuadros que aún están por colgar  
Como el mantel de la cena de ayer_

Me trataste como basura .. y q bonita mañana… tengo entendido que se de ñoche la mision. . eso me da un unto a favor…

_Siempre esperando que te diga algo más  
Y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar._

No sera que estoy haciendo mal… ( ya es de noche xDDD) pero ahora me dirijo al bosque a la mision. . te toca a ti sufrir¡¡¡

_Lo nunca dicho se disuelve en un té  
Como el infiel dice nunca lo haré_

Habro mi presiosa boca y veo que como siempre somos los primeros en llegar … COMO SIEMPRE igual que ayer…veamos que se me ocurre.

-" hola sasuke¡"-

-"hola…"-

-"como te va?"-

-"pues bien y a ti?"-

-"bien a que no sabes? Me voy de kanoha para siempre¡¡¡ que feliz¡¡¡"-

-" O-O que?"-

Asi te queria ver … ahora hay q echarte todo el odio…

_Siento que estoy en una cárcel de amor  
Me olvidarás si no firmo mi declaración_

-" no te gusta la idea? Sakura lejos de sasuke?"-

-" por q te vas de kanoha?"-

-" oye tengo vida privada… ESPERO QUE TE QUEDE CLARO¡¡¡ NO SOY UNA MUÑECA¡¡¡"-

_Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar  
Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar_

-" oye no te he dicho nada"-

-" no .. como se te ocurre QUE SAUSKE UCHIHA NUNCA LE HA IDO LOS SENTIMIENTOS A SAKURA? De donde abre sacado esa ocurrencia"-

-" ok pero eso quedo…"-

-"en el presente sasuke… tu no te das cuenta pero yo todavía te odio…. Te odio mucho mas desde que te fuiste¡¡¡"-

_Eres todo lo que más quiero  
Pero te pierdo en mis silencios_

AHÍ ESTA LA GRAN MENTIROSA DE KANOHA SAKURA HARUNO…. Pero .. eso es la pura verda o mentira… creo q es la pura mentira… por q te perdone cuando llegaste.. estupido no te das cuenta?

-" oye no gue mi intencion2-

-"claro que fue tu intencion¡¡¡¡ toda la vida lo a cido y toda la vida lo sera¡¡¿ date cuenta uchiha¡¡¡"-

-" desde cuando me llamas asi¡¡¡"-

-"desde uqe se ma da la gana…"-

-"sakura cortala"-

-"obligame¡¡

Y aquí empieza la hermosa pelea¡¡¡¡

_Mis ojos son dos cruces negras  
Que no han hablado nunca claro_

Yo salto en un arbol y saco un pelo de mi cabello … lo enruedo en el kunai y el no sabe lo que yo ago?

-" que te pasa sasuke? Por q no acabas ya con esto y te rrindes?"-

-" te paso algo sakura? Yo no juego con muñequitas…"-

-" muñequita tu marica hermano itachi¡¡¡"-

-".. ya me sacaste de casillas muñeca de trapo¡¡¡"-

_Mi corazón lleno de pena  
Y yo una muñeca de trapo_

-" muñeca de trapo es tu venganza que nunca pudiste hacerle a itachi¡¡"-

-"sakura ocrtala… yo no te echo nada¡¡"-

-"eres el mentiroso mas grande del mundo¡¡ sasuke¡¡"-

_Cada silencio es una nube que va  
Detrás de mí sin parar de llorar_

-" ya callate¡¡¡¡"-

-"ok"-

Me callo con tu boca… ni loca me pierdo ese esquisito momento¡¡¡

_Quiero contarte lo que siento por ti  
Y que me escuche hablar la luna de enero  
Mirándote a ti._

-" te dije que eras una muñeca por que eras bonita"-

-" pero esas muñecas son debiles.. ni pienses eso por que no tel o perdono"-

Lo saco con mis pies arranco lo mas fuerte que puedo…. No quiero verte me arrepiento … me arrepiento de correr en direccion equivocada…

_Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar  
Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar  
Eres todo lo que más quiero  
Pero te pierdo en mis silencios_

De no corer a tu brazos que mepertenecen .. pero esque ya no te tengo miedo acabo de ver el verdadero sasuke…

_Mis ojos son dos cruces negras  
Que no han hablado nunca claro  
Mi corazón lleno de pena  
Y yo una muñeca de trapo._

O hay dos opciones. .. que me quieras. .. o que quieras que me pudra en el mismo infierno eso me da miedo solo eso .. por mi creo que hoy dia pdre matar al mismo orichimaru¡¡¡

_No tengo miedo al fuego eterno  
Tampoco a sus cuentos amargos  
Pero el silencio es algo frío  
Y mis inviernos son muy largos_

Y esque perdi el miedo a decirte las cosas feas que me dijiste tu en un dia¡¡¡ eso .. el maravilloso verbo amar … es gracias a ti .. no¡ me estas persiguiendo¡¡¿ no sera por mucho … kakashi nos esta vigilando y querra que me baya se que tiene algun juego vajo la manga… lo se¡… tecnica de …

_Y a tu regreso estaré lejos  
Entre los versos de algún tango  
Porque este corazón sincero  
Murió en su muñeca de trapo_.

Que emocionante no te tengo miedo… ya no perdi mi miedo contigo .. gane amor … por primera vez… lloro feliz .. pero trizte .. tu mirada es de odio… ya no me quiers. . ni siquiera como amiga. . **_murio tu muñeca de trapo._**

Les gusto? Lo hice raro O-O pero gracias por leer mi fic.. elsiguiente cap sera mas .. deprimente. . no me maten es asi el cd… unadelantito :D

El prox cap se llama dulce locura… ahora narradara sasuke¡¡ si ya era hora¡ nos vemos chao¡¡¿ cuidensey lean el fic :D


	3. Chapter 3

A peticion del publico XDDD tratare de escribir CORRECTAMENTE pero lo tengo que hacer rapido si no me quieren pillar ¬¬ shannaro¡¡¡¡ bueno el 3 cap .. no se que me pasa pero necesito terminar este fic rapido que va por mi antes que mi estudios XDDD bueno aquí va el tercer cap espero que les guste lo narra sasuke XDDD KYA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

3. CAP DULCE LOCURA¡¡¡

Si pues como siempre ahora es ella la que se va… que se cambian los papeles en esta vida… y me quieres hacer peor la vida. .. Si me quiso por que hace esto mas difícil? Es una pregunta sin respuesta .. Ella sabe que le hice daño PERO YO EL TONTO NO ME FIJE por que? Por que la venganza me segó

_Vendo el inventario de recuerdos de la historia mas bonita que en la vida escuche_

Y ahora yo estoy arrastrado por ella ... no se ve todos los días … pero es que me tiene loco .. fue la única que se ganó mi amor … y lo tendrá… si acepta mis disculpas…

_Vendo el guión de la película mas triste y mas la bella que en la vida pude ver_

Esa fue tu obcecion? No por amor… hacerme la vida mas triste de todos? La chica pelirsada le partió el corazón al uchiha? No,no,no,NO eso … ya lo sabes¡¡¡ y entonces por que te siguo … no¡¡¡ estamos cerca de tu casa entras y me cierras la puerta en la cara.. Tienes el derecho… pero ya no¡¡¡ eres mi enemiga…

_Vendo los acordes, la brillante melodía y la letra que en la vida compondré_

Sakura… ( Ahora todo son los pensamientos de sakura)

Si siguo así… me odiara no me querrá ver nunca mas… y cuando quiso verme? Cuando me quiso? Es mas ... CUANDO ME AMO? Cuando arriesgaría la vida por mi? Respuesta muy lógica… EL NO ME QUIERE NI EN PINTURA¡¡ entonces por que lo provoque .. No era necesario…

_Vendo hasta el cartel donde se anuncia el estreno del momento que en la vida viviré_

Vivo recuerdos ya gastados de llorar… recuerdos que mi almohada y mis lagrimas las tienen… yo igual y me ago mas daño¡¡¡… por que me pasa esto si desde que te fuiste?...

_Entiendo que te fueras, y ahora pago mi condena pero  
no me pidas que quiera vivir_

Tu¡¡¡ siempre tu pero a quien amo mas que a ti¡¡¡¡ te fuiste sin mi y llegas y nótese llegas y perseguirme por provocarte¡¡¡ si no puedo vivir sin ti … por favor no te enojes es lo único que te pido… pero tienes culpa… si por que me enoje con mi mejor amiga¡¡¡ por ti … mi amiga es la noche por tu culpa naruto esta en el hospital por su hermosa promesa…la promesa que no cumplió y es mejor que no la haya cumplido no te voy a perder por sasuke… pero te siguo queriendo por todo eso¡¡¡ te quiero tanto¡¡¡ no te dejo¡¡¡ no no te dejo.. Seria el fin de mi vida. … desde cuando soy así?... ayer de muñeca… hoy tu dulce locura…

_Sin tu luna, sin tu sol sin tu dulce locura  
me vuelvo pequeña y menuda, la noche que sueña y se burla  
te intento abrazar y te esfumas_

Pero siguo aquí .. Con mi cara de boba llorando … vaya eso no es .. Muy … ya olvídenlo… perdóname si? Lo siento me porte como una tonta…

Abro la puerta tu esperando en una banca.. Con .. la lluvia… sentado parece rocas .. yo corro y te abrazo .. te ago mas grande .. te mereces todo menos venganza… no te mereces. . la maldición , nada¡¡¡ pero te quiero tanto¡¡¡ me abrazas? Toy llorando con mas ganas.. No se por que pero me gusta llorar…

_Vendo una cámara gastada que captaba la mirada que en la vida grabare_

las gotas caen .. que hora serán .. a quien se le ocurre esa pregunta en una situación como esta? A quien? A nadie avíspate PA rekete sakura¡¡¡ xDDD no se lo que digo creo que ya es tarde para mi… se que mi historia estaría grabada en un CD. . Con canciones únicas. . Que tan solo se puede explicar con gran admiración…

_Vendo dos entradas caducadas que eran de segunda fila que en la vida romperé_

-" oye …. Lo siento saske-kun.. yo .. Bueno… tu sabes.."-

-" que se?"-

-"demasiado pero… oye estas mojado… ven vamos a casa"-

-" ya estamos.."-

-"ah?"-

-"kanoha es nuestra casa sakura…"-

-" :D"-

Lo beso.. si otro beso en una noche creo que estoy bien para ser … novia no?

_vendo dos butacas reservadas durante siglos y ahora que ago que en la vida me senté_

Cuanta beses rompiste mi corazón ..no importa lo has arreglado… todo.. Con dos besos. . Creo que es muy poco… pero siempre.. te voy amar … en dentro o por fuera compréndeme… te extrañe cuando te fuiste .. Para mi .. yo creo q es un sueño y cuando despierte tu todavía estas ausente y yo lloro todos los días luego con tsunade … me animaba y siempre me hiva al cerezo donde cuantas poesías te hice? Ahogare mis penas en el mar… estare ausente si tu lo estas?... DEMASIADAS¡¡¡

_Vendo hasta el cartel donde se anuncia el estreno del momento que en la vida viviré entiendo que te fueras, y ahora pago mi condena pero no me pidas que quiera vivir_

-"entremos a mi casa…"-

-" ah?"-

-" las de el clan haruno si esta es la casa (ciudad) mi cuarto es mi casa (apuntándola) no lo crees?"-

-"pues la verdad tiene razón vamos"-

Entramos y tu ves que esta todo apagado.. Es mas cierras la puerta y yo voy a prender la luz pero siento otra mano.

_Sin tu luna, sin tu sol sin tu dulce locura  
me vuelvo pequeña y menuda, la noche que sueña y se burla  
te intento abrazar_

y siento que me abrazas tu dulce locura… me vuelve loca¡¡¡ loca… me quitas el protector de kanoha… no veo nada pero el señor sharigan si puede ¬¬ weon no .. Hay chachu se me escapo( si escribí bien chachu es para .. em vez de ponerle el ( bocina de camión) y lo pongo al revés ¬¬ PA q nop se quejen no MA ¬¬)

_sin tu luna sin tu sol sin tu dulce locura  
llorando como un día de lluvia mi alma desvela y te busca  
en un viaje un viaje del que nunca_

No se que hago el solo me tiene y ya.. yo que respondo? Que se yo me dejo llevar y ya… será es lo que hay… espera. .. Tocan el timbre. .. Que manera de perder la inspiración U.U ¬¬

_Subiré cada noche a buscar a tu luna en mi tejado  
el recuerdo de un abrazo que me hace tiritar_

Ninporta por mi que toque toda la vida yo siguo aquí…contigo el abrazo que me sube a la luna .. el que me hace soñar

_Sin tu luna sin tu sol sin tu dulce locura  
me vuelvo pequeña y menuda  
la noche que sueña y se burla  
te intento abrazar  
sin tu luna sin tu sol sin tu dulce locura  
llorando como un día de lluvia mi alma desvela y te busca en un viaje del que nunca volverá_

y… ahora .. Te siento presente.. el único .. te fuiste años .. Meses días todo los días llore y ahora lo recompensas me conoces muy bien y yo no … ni siquiera me conozco… pero me tiene loca tu **_dulce locura_**

No me van a negar que quedo chikiwawui? … bueno el prox. . pr cierto esta canción me encanta es tan triste la amo¿¡¡¡¡

el prox Cáp. Es perdida…. Espero que dejen rewies gracias por sus conejos ...chao cuídense besos :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hola¡ me extraño mi querido publico? Talvez sip¡ buenos vengo con el siguiente cap … espero que este les guste… no me acuerdo mucho d ela cancion pero vamos a oirla POR CIERTO¡ el nuevo single de la oreja es dulce locura¡ kya¡ el cap anterior … el ( 3) xDDD bueno beamos esto¡

4. PERDIDA¡

Luego de esa noche nos despedimos… te fuiste a tu casa prometiéndome que volverías… yo claro… cai de nuevo en esa excusa tan inunda… siempre la linda y hermosa sakura haruno tan ingenua … ahora se todo lo que paso esq esta mas claro que el agua¡… siempre tan alto sasuke uchiha no? Como siempre… no se rebajaria al amor…

_Yo crucé la línea blanca un día,  
Fue una noche con su amanecer,  
Puse un par de rombos en mi vida,  
Hice un viaje a un mundo que no ves_.

Ahora… voy a la … naruto¡ que hace aquí¡ no no puede ser… sasuke. .. lo esta matando¡ lo esta matando:

-"sasuke que te pasa¡"-

-"sakura el es la excusa¡ "-

-"que excusas sasuke¡"-

-"sakura vete¡ le hice una apuesta a sasuke y el¡ … sakura el te esta haciendo daño¡"-

-" … que. .. que naruto no te entiendo¡"-

-"yo y sasuke hicimos una apesta que te tratara con mas cariño… y ahora. .. se quiere ir de kanoha¡"-

-"…"-

-" sakura vete¡"-

Esta matando a un amigo¡ que hago? Le ago caso a naruto corro .. pero no ullo … voy tras sasuke¡ me llego a las casillas¡

_¿Cuántos gramos pesa mi alegría?  
¿Cuánto pesa el miedo a ser feliz?  
Nunca me he sentido tan perdida,  
Y a ti tan lejos de mí_

-"sasuke eres un cobarde¡"-

-"callate sakura¡"-

-" naruto¡ naruto esta en el hospital¡ sasuke como puedes ser tan desaveronsado¡ qe te pasa sasuke? Hasta donde llega tu ira¡ hasta donde¡"-

-"callate¡ tu no sabes lo que yo pase¡"-

-" AH¡ y supongo que tu si sabes cuanto daño me hiciste¡ sabes cuantos pesa mi alegria¡ NO PESA NADA¡"-

-" SASUKE¡ DATE CUENTA¡ NO ES MI CULPA¡ ES SOLA TUYA¡"-

-" naruto. Gracias :D"-

-" corre sakura-chan corre ( corre forest corre XDDD)"-

-"gracias naruto¡ eres mi mejor amigo¡ y el unico¡"-

_Levanté la tapa de mi misma,  
Encontré una niña en un jardín,  
Flores de papel y una muñeca,  
Nadie con un cuento para mí._

Flash back--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------flash back

_-"saske-kun¡ hola nOn¡"-_

_-que quieres?"-_

_-"saske-kun que te pasa?2- una niña de 5 años se va a un niñito que tiene 6 años .. los dos estan vestido de negro… _

_-" sabes esa persona es muy importante y"-_

_-"no necesitos consolaciones…"-_

_-"¬¬ no lo estoy haciendo por it¡ CLARO QUE LO AGO POR TI SASUKE¡"-_

_-" dejame sakura"-_

_-"por que eres asi"-_

_-" por que es otra persona que se va .. de mi vida sakura¡"-_

_-"pero si nos quieres mas… menos va a tebner poder…"-_

_-" no esque si vuelvo a mar de nuevo … las personas que amo pueden morirse a causa de mi mala suerte"-_

_-"estas muy equivocado sasuke¡ es mejor. . por que se van con un recuerdo UNICO¡ que nadie les dio"-_

_-".."-_

_-" y ese recuerdo es amor y se los diste tu sasuke"-_

_-" ya vete sakura. .. nadie tiene un cuento para ti"-_

End flash back--------------------------------------------------------------------------------end flash back

Pensamientos sasuke…

Lo recuerdo tiene razón… esas personas se van con recuerdo único… y yo tratándola peor… no se merece eso… cuanto gramos pesa su algegria? Nada .. nada pesa su alegria .. es inútil .. su alegria

Fin pensamientos sasuke

_Pude ver los restos de una fiesta,  
Restos en mi vida junto a ti,  
Pude ver la soledad tan cerca,  
Y a ti tan lejos de mi_

La estupida fiesta fue lo que arruino…. Todo en esa fiesta… estupida fiesta…. Te odio .. pero mayoritariamente es culpa mia…

Con sakura…

Corro y choco .. suena raro esa palabra….pero choco con la mejor amiga posible .. yamaka ino la abrazo ella no sabe nada y se deja abrazar .. que mas da .. es mi mejor amiga.. . que se vaya a la chachu con su venganza lloro y ella me calma…

-" fue el?"-

Asiento con la cabeza

-" vamos a tomar te… es lo mejor"-

-" gracias"-

-a para algo estan las amigas"-

_Me dejé llevar por una tontería,  
Pensé que te quería un poco mas que a mí,  
Si pudiera dar la vida la daría,  
Volver a ser tu niña me haría tan feliz,  
Sin ti , no sé vivir._

Llegamos ahí muchos … chicos divertiendose y contando de todo.. y yo en mi plena juventud estoy muy triste ni siquiera quiero hablar ino pidió todo…

-" por que estas tan triste lo mejor es desaogarse sakura"-

-" si"-

-"empienza entonces"-

-" no"-

-" por que"-

-" no"-

-" puedes decir otra cosa que no?"-

-" si"-

-" si no me das bola sakura voy a perder la paciencia"-

Ella sabe y em conoce .. me rio .. ella es una gran amigay me conoce… es unica ella…

-" sasuke me quria por un apuesta"-

-" … y"-

-" es un estupido lo odio .. ya no lo amor… estoy muy **_perdida_** ino ayudame¡"-

-" he oido una cancion. . lo nunca dicho se disuelve en un te"-

-" que tiene que ver? O-O"-

-" sakura no te guardes las cosas pidele ayuda a tsunadey dile que saldras por 5 dias a unas termas .. chica medico"-

-" por que"-

-" son relajantes u.ú anda te lo suplico¡"-

-" esta bien O-O"-

_Todos los errores van a un puerto  
Donde espera un barco de vapor,  
Pero el mío aun lo llevo dentro  
**Porque soy adicta a tu perdón**_.

-" perdon por romper nuestra amistad por una tonteria me perdonas"-

-" claro .. siempre toda la vida"-

-" gracias¡"-

Nos vamos ya son las 7 vamos con tsunade todo sale bien ella me hizo pasar un buena ato demasiado bueno. . es la unica que me comprende…

Me voy a la casa mia. . y me doy cuenta de que justo el esta aquí POR QUE A MI¡

_Pude ver los restos de una fiesta,  
Restos en mi vida junto a ti,  
Pude ver la soledad tan cerca,  
Y a ti tan lejos de mi_

-" te esperaba"-

-" yo no"-

-" lo siento"-

-" andate.."-

-" sakura entiendeme"-

-" cuantas veces me lo has dicho?"-

-"…"-

-" o es mas¿ cuando no jugatse conmigo?"-

-"…"-

-" y me esperabas para que? Echarme la lleua ENCIMA en mi casa?"-

-"… yo no vengo a eso"-

-" Y WALK ALONE Y WALK ALONE"-

-" cortala"-

-" y eso¡ cuanda veces me lo dijiste?"-

_Me dejé llevar por una tontería,  
Pensé que te quería un poco mas que a mí,  
Si pudiera dar la vida la daría,  
Volver a ser tu niña me haría tan feliz,  
Sin ti , no sé vivir_

-" mira si te ame fue por tu sonrisa ok?. .. pero fue una tonteria… pense que te amba y no es asi sin mas que decir te retiras por favor?2-

-"…"-

_Pensé que te quería un poco mas que a mí_

Se va me deja sola . que tiene de nuevo eso? Al siguiente dia se sabe que sasuke se fue denuevo con orichimaru…

_**Sin ti , no sé vivir**_

ESTOY TAN CONFUNDIDA ..YO MI CORAZON TODO .. paresco tan **_perdida _**

Quedo bien? Es gusto? Les encanto acepto de todo en mis rewies vafor de pner o si no yo no seguir chao¡

Atte kamira-ro-ro

( si me quieres conocer o darme otra opinión agregame a mi email) darkcami


	5. Chapter 5

Hola¡¡¡¡si se que me extrañaron ( re' necesita') xDDD bueno vengo con mi obra maestra … I LOVE THE SONG hay esta canción me encanta creo que es una de la mejores y pongan atención que es la pista CLAVE para captar el fic¡ así que aquí vamos y voy a responder los rewies al ultimo no os procuréis xDDD listo¡

5. VUELVE

Ahora estamos en el pasado ¡ ( se podría decir que es un flash back…) pero estamos con nuestra protagonista pelirosada sakura haruno llorando en su día de …Cumpleaños? … es un escritorio… seguramente por **_el o ella_**.

_Un cumpleaños más sin ti,  
un regalo sin abrir y esta carta para ti._

Si lo extraña por que? Por la simple razón que lo ama… lo ama con todo su corazón .. Pero no solo habla del sufrimiento de el...Se fue su mejor amiga yamaka ino. .

_Quiero contarte que perdí la mañana que te vi. Despidiéndote de mi._

Por que razón se fue? Simple dos niñas enamoradas por un chico no caben en la mismo techo… eso es lo que convenía pero ella no quería saberlo .. no¡ otra perdida¡… se fue y fue culpa por ella…

_Recuerda aquella estación,  
tu llorando en el vagón,  
vi. La vida y su color_.

Flash back--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------flash back

Dos jóvenes .. Una llorando y otra fastidiada…

-"podemos arreglarlo¡¡¡"-

-"no sakura no se puede"-

-"ino todo tiene solución"-

-"menos la muerte"-

-"esto no es morir"-

-"PERO ENTIENDE QUE ES PARECIDO ¡¿ TE PUDRE POR DENTRO¡¡¡ YSABES POR QUE? POR TU AMOR¡¡¡¡ "-

-"ino…"-

-" será lo mejor para nosotras"-

-"ino estas.. . Llorando"-

-" TONTA¡ TONTA ERES¡¡¡ sakura escúchame¡¡¡ si te intentas suicidar yo¡ .. Escúchame bien YO mato a sasuke¡¡¿"-

Ino subió al vagón se veía triste estaba llorando…

_Mandaste un beso con tu amor  
y la niña se quedo para siempre en la estación_.

Partió el tren ella se quedo en la estación .. Lloraba desconsoladamente… nadie la tomo en cuenta… nadie. . Nada .. Se dirigió a ella…

End flash back----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------end flash back

_Yo era pequeña para ver que te marchabas por mi bien,  
es difícil de entender._

Y a los 15 no solo se fue ella sino su amado sasuke… también se fue la dejo sola .. Nadie la quería..ya hora que tiene si la historia se vuelve a repetir pero .. mas en el futuro y con ino apoyándola? De que sirve si su amor la abandono… y lo mas cruel fue culpa de ella…

_Que lejos hay que ir a buscar para comprar la dignidad.  
**Te quiero**._

Si tu fuste a buscar la dignidad la dignidad de tu familia .. Pero fuiste or venganza .. la _venganza mata. . a quien odia_ y no creo que esta sea una excepción .. me importa un pito donde fuiste se que volverás.. lo se¡ … itachi me conoce… tu iras donde este su paradero y esta aquí… aquí con migo en mi casa… ahora si todo salé bien vendrás tu también…

_Vuelve ,vuelve.. .  
Vuelve, vuelve… a mi lado.  
Vuelve, vuelve a por mi._

-" crees que vendrá?"-

-" no lo sé .. hay posibilidades que venga.."-

-"cuales son"-

-"o que venga por mi o que venga por su querido amor…"-

-"¬¬ gracias itachi-san me haces sentir mejor"-

-"de nada"-

Reviso mis cosas y entre esos se me cae una hoja .. la hoja va dirigida a ti .. Una carta… que te iba a enviar.. Cuando te fuiste por primera vez…

Y ahora ino… me acuerdo de ti .. que me ibas a matar. . me acuerdo cuando asíamos pillamadas… pero por que me rompes el corazón de manera tan cruel?.

_Recuerdos en el corazón,  
como el día antes de dormir  
cuando hablamos las dos._

Y sabes cuanto me costo que volvieras?... sabes cuanto me costo.. saber que sasuke .. Estaba vivo y no muerto? … en mi corazón… me di cuenta gracias a tu ayuda las amigas se apoyan .. tu fuiste gran apoyo amiga¡

Ya esoy ya acostumbrada de que me dejen pero no soy feliz … no no lo soy¡¡ y como la muñeca no puede vivir sin ti su amado naruto va por sasuke y le rompe la cara .. se vería mejor romper la de sasuke… mucho mejor…

_Tu lo eras todo para mi, ahora se vivir sin ti  
pero así no soy feliz_

Llega ino a mi casa (estamos en tiempo presente…) con una sonrisa. . Diciéndome que vio a sasuke.. que fue a contarle un secreto que incluso¡ ..se lo contaría a su mejor amiga. .. por que no me lo dio a mi?

_Yo era pequeña para ver que te marchabas por mi bien,  
es difícil de entender.  
Hecho de menos la canción que repetíamos las dos.  
**Te quiero**._

Me vio que yo estaba triste…con un susurro en el oído me sentí muy sumisa… no me crei lo qe oí… no lo podía creer ..Sasuke no estaba enojado con migo . se fue. . por que. .. sabia que me Iván a matar … alguien fiel a orichimaru no puede tener amor.. y como el lo sintió por mi ahora.. e fue a matarlo… que feliz me siento no aguanto las ganas de que vuelvas¡¡¡

_Vuelve ,vuelve..  
Vuelve ,vuelve.. a mi lado.  
Vuelve, vuelve  
vuelve a por mi._

Ahora estoy tan feliz¡¡¡ como me gustaría que estuviera asi antes¡¡ ANTES hace 5 años¡¡¡ a mis 13 años cuando eramos un grupo loco y revoltoso cuando te hice una carta. . la cual abrazo ahora¡¡¡ te escribi una cancion ahí demostrando mi dolor y me aucerdo de la estrofa ue aun recorre mi vida…

_Hoy te escribo desde el silencio  
de mi mismo vacio que yo siento sin ti.  
Eres sin perder la esperanza  
en el mundo soñado que esta por construir_

Me encantaba esas canciones. . que componia por t .. para ti .. solo por ti¡ pero faltaria mucho para que tu…

_Vuelve, vuelve..  
Vuelve ,vuelve.. a mi lado.  
Vuelve ,vuelve  
vuelve a por mi..  
para hacerte feliz_

Sigo tan fiel como siempre y ahora te escribo en silencio ino se fue i itachi esta rumiendo… ahora.. yo te escribo … con mis sentimientos .. todo por esta carta .. espero que te guste… por que es la verdad que habla de ti… de hoy. .. mi cumpleaños…

_Un cumpleaños mas sin ti,  
un regalo sin abrir y esta carta para ti_

Queiro que hoy vuelvas. . **_vuelve_**

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------fin------------------------_

_Listo¡¡¡¡ _LES GUSTO? Lo hice rapidito y cmo cumplire por mi promesa como siempre… contestar rewies XDDD

_Primer cap_

**_Nauru-san: _**te entiendo .. yo tmbien soy mala par el rewie pero graciasp or tu rewie .. fue el primero arigatoo¡¡¡ espero que sigas leyendo mi fic :D

**_Haruno-sakuma:_** hola¡¡¡¡ gracias por ponerme tu rewie y por esa ayuda la verdad si me cuesta escribir escribo muy rapido para que no me pillen pero ahora esoty mejorando . espero que siguas leyendo este fic¡¡ saludos chaooo

**_Simaraneiko: _**arigatoo por tu rewie… si no me puedes decir que e mejorado por que e puesto arto de mi parte para seguirlo .. graciasp or tu rewe .. y por tu contestación¡¡¡

**_Atori-chan: _**muchas graciasp or tu rewie me conmovio mucho¡¡¡ pero lo segui¡¡ lo segui¡ y talvez lo siga maana y ahora que me doy centa are 14 cap .. por que pondre la introducción seraalgo como la saga de star wars eso depende de que no me castigen pero lo dudo … graciasp or tu rewie casi me pongo a llorar cuand lo lei XDDD

_Segundo Cáp._

**_Nayru-san:_** o no? Pero lo tenia que hacer asi .. como dice el summary a puposito lo leiste? Ahí e guarda casi toda la historia ¬¬ bueno en fin graciasp or tu rewie¡¡¡

_Tercer cap_

**_Tere-chan:_** bueno ya lo segui que wno que te encanto me poner rewie sep? Pliz¡

**_Nayru-san: _**si quieres saber las canciones veamos.. la primera fue algunas de mis noches las segunda fue muñeca de trapo la tercera fue dulce locura que es el nuevo single el cuarto fue perida y el titulo de esta cancion es vuelve. Que es hermosa buena gracias por tu momento de leer mi fic XDD saludos¡

**_Sanku2994_**: no no me creo la nani LO SOY me mato xDDD bueno gracias por decirme que mi fic es especial ¬¬ xDDD espero que sigas leyendo … y si quieres saer mas del fic pues este cap era clave para captarlo y voy PAUSADAMENTE poniendolo xDDD ( de un dia para otro) bueno gracias por tu rewie chaoo cuidate¡¡¡

_Cuarto cap_

Marion-asakura: NO DEJAS DE LEER MI FICS CIERTO? Jaja que weno gracias por tu apollo… voy a seguir poniedo fics. . pero depende si la reunion de apoderados se clausure no me re ten reten a la profe que no hace anda ¬¬ bueno .. gracias por tu rewie :D


	6. Chapter 6

_6. ESCAPAR_¡

KAMIRA-RO-RO

TU… sigue tu camino y yo el mio… sera asi por toda la vida? Sin saber nada de ti nada… nada de mi corazon sabiendo que tu con tu mirada ya me salvan de las garras del demonio…

_De pronto tu,  
y yo me siento a salvo.  
De pronto yo,  
y tu mirada se quita años._

En mi cabeza das muchas vueltas .. por que te fuiste? … bah eso es obio… no creas que me rindo … yo sueño todos los dias contigo… todos y tu como me piensas pagar? De la nada me robaste un beso .. o fui yo quien tuvo el agrado de besarte? O fue un descaro? Ninguna de la anteriores fue un momento magico… unico … quesolo vivira entre nosotros dos… dejame soñar contigo … es mi esperanza saber que volveras .. a lo menos a verte y sentarme…

_De pronto aqui,  
en vez de enfrente me siento a tu lado.  
De pronto hoy,  
ya celebramos el primer verano._

Sueño que estamos nosotros sin nadie… con un hijo … me encanta esa idea … pero de que sirve tenerla si tu y yo no nos comprendemos? De la nada… sigue t camino y yo el mio quiero escapar de mi corazon pero soy esclava de tu amor .. solo tuya¡¡¡¡¡ y asi me pagas…

_Al brindar por esta vez,  
y por todas las que quedan.  
Con las lagrimas que ayer  
fueron mi condena._

( ahora narración de sasuke en este momento)

A que no sabes? Estoy en la puerta de tu casa .. y si sabes por que? Ni yo … no l osee .. solo estoy aquí y ya… nadie me vio nadie me oyo … nadie me esucho .. y lo mas importante nadie me vio…

_Y escapar juntos de aqui,  
juntos de la mano,  
dando un salto y sentir,  
la libertad y el valor de elegir  
regalarte mi vida._

Si te quiero cerca yo solo lo deseo ; ni lo pienso .. pero entonces por que no abro la puerta de golpe… y te veo .. como siempre llorando… si has llorado demsiado .. y asi te quiero .. que llores por una sola persona … yo el que te quiso aunque no te dieras cuenta … tomar tu mano helada y irnos .. por que no me aceptaran en kanoha… por fallarle dos veces.. pero ninporta…

_Y correr juntos al fin,  
juntos de la mano,  
solo deseo de ti   
ser tu mitad en esto de vivir  
el resto de mis dias_.

Abro la puerta pero no te veo .. no etas llorando por no verte todo esta oscuro… no puedo verte … ahora donde voy? Repuesta: no la see…

Narra sakura ( :D) pillin pillin ¬¬

Me voy al sofa pero miro el suelo creo que es interesante mas interesnte de los habitantes ineptos de este planeta .. eso creo levanto levemente la cabeza y veo una figura. . atina sakura despierta¡¡¡¡¡ hay alguien en tu casa¡¡¡¡¡ despieta .. saco un kunai .. es nisiquiera eso .. un cuchillo cocinero carnisero .. como se llame… voy asi a ti pero algo me detiene se me cae el cuchillo carnicero… no se lo que hago pero lo abrazo con mis fuerzas todas la fuerzas posibles de mi…

-" volviste saske-kun¡¡¡¡"-

-" hola… como estas?"-

-" hee… no crees que eso no se pregunta?"-

-" por que no?"-

-" por que contigo estoy happy¡¡¡"-

-" oka ¬¬"-

-" siempre seras frio cierto?"-

-" si .. asi lo creo.. "-

-" entonces nunca cambies…. Por nadie .. me oiste ni por mi¡¡¡"-

_De pronto tu,  
y mi reloj vuelve a marcar el tiempo.  
De pronto yo,  
y tu tan guapo que no sabes verlo._

-" oka"-

-" eso es lo que te enseño orichi-kaka?"-

-" creo .. "-

-" quieres algo de comer n.n?"-

-" no lo see.. no tengo mucha hambre…"-

-" ninporta … voy a hacer la sagna¡¡¡¡"-

-" -.-UUU"-

-"yo se que te tienes que alimetar por que sigues ciendo un niño¡¡¡"-

-" ay a y tu eres mi mama"-

-" obio¡¡"- recien te das cuenta?'? ¬¬#)

-" …"-

-"…"-

-" bueno ok tu ganas¡¡¡"-

-" ya yo la ago y tu pon la mesa :D "-

-" si ya ya oka "-

-" y tambien mejoraremos tu vocabulario ¬¬"-

-" oka "-

-"Ò.Ó"-

_De pronto aqui,  
y suena bien hasta nuestros silencios.  
De pronto hoy,  
ya nos reimos de aquel primer beso._

Los dos se separan en forma mecanica … como si estuvieran concentrados .. claro que sasuke no puedo hacer nada solo .. a po que? Por que no sabia garse en la casa de sakura… XDD y cuando todo estaba listo… se sentaron en el sillon ( estaban esperando que la lasagna se calentara) y empezaron a cantar cosas como…

_Habro la ventana del baño;  
sale un olor extraño  
de mi TIA¡¡¡  
fueron los porotos de ayer;  
que de dio una mujer  
a mi TIA¡¡¡_

No se hacer esponsable la autora por que lo personajes caigan tan bajos en sus apariencia ¬¬ sigamos n.n

-" jaja esa cancion es muy esupida¡¡¡"-

-" seh¡¿¡¡¡ oye. .. algo se quema…"-

-" se te quemara el arroz sasuke ¬¬"-

-" me rrefiero a la lasagna ¬¬"-

-" shanaro¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡O¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡O¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡o-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡O¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"-

-" a vos se te quema el arroz xD"-

-" ¬¬ … que voy a hacer¡¡¡¡"-

-" pidamos comida¡¡¡¡"

-" oo se te ocurrio algo en tu cabeza .. nOn Y TE HAS PREGUNTADO QUE LOCAL ESTA ABIERTO EN KANOHA A LAS 3:50 DE LA MAÑANA ¬¬"-

-" Bueno oka se me jue ese punto¡¡¡"-

-" si sisigues diciendo oka me voy ¬¬"-

-" y a donde?"

-" a ichikaru… es el unico lugar que esta abierto por que sasuke s ecome 50 rociones de ramen el viernes ¬¬ no hay caso con el -.-U"-sakura se rie … SE RIO¡¡¡¡…

_Al brindar por esta vez,  
y por todas las que quedan.  
Con las lagrimas que ayer  
fueron mi condena._

Llegaron a ichikaru .. pero estaba cerrado asiq los dos pidieron en un negocio ambulante hot dogs… no preguntarle a la autora por tener tan poca Money ¬¬ xDDD

Se sentaron en una rama y empesaron a comerse sus hot-dogs… depuse empezaron a hablar .. y fue un milagro por que sasuke NUNCA en esa conversación dijo OKA xDDD

-" y eso paso con kakashi-sensei"-

-" sigue leyendo ese libro?"-

-" tiene la colcecion ¬¬"-

-" ok… ok -.- "-

_escapar juntos de aqui,  
juntos de la mano,  
dando un salto y sentir,   
la libertad y el valor de elegir  
regalarte mi vida._

-" y … como estas?"-

-" ah?"-

-"esque no me lo respondiste en si…"-

-" pues. … mas o menos no mas…"-

-" por que?"-

-" pues .. no lo see … debe ser por .. buena da vergüenza decirlo … "-

-" que cosa. .. "-

-" pues … esque .. . noMEhazBESADOenTODAlaNOCHE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"-

-" ¿? Que cosa? O-O no te entendi…"-

-"que voy hacer la accion.."-

Sakura se acerca un poco a sasuke .. el se pone frio .. cuando no? Ninporta se pone frio y … sakura lo besa. . razon .. ya la dije .. esta ahí puesta… eso era el deseo de sakura…

-" …"-

-"…"

-" con que eso querias tu… por que no lo pidiste?"-

-" … n…no lo see.."-

_Y correr juntos al fin,  
juntos de la mano,  
solo deseo de ti   
ser tu mitad en esto de vivir  
el resto de mis dias_.

-" terminaste de comer?"-

-" pues falta el flato XDDD"-

-" xDDDD"-

-2 soy terrible mongo tu xDDD"-

-" ok…a"-

-" que te dije ¬¬"-

-dije ok no ok"-

-" callate no ma…"-

-" oka."-

Sakura se levanto diponia ha hirse perose dio cuenta de que sasuke la agrro por la muñeca … la itro al césped ( pero no de forma brutal) y la sento delante de ella … esta se acosto … ensima de las piernas de sasuke…

_Al brindar por esta vez,  
y por todas las que quedan.  
Con las lagrimas que ayer  
fueron nuestra condena._

Y escapar juntos de aqui,  
juntos de la mano,  
dando un salto y sentir,   
la libertad y el valor de elegir  
regalarte mi vida.

Sasuke le envio ( notece) UNA SONRRISA¡¡¡¡ parece un sueño cierto? Obio¡¡¡ bueno … tampoco suponian que itachi uchiha los estaba vigilando .. no me pregunten ¬¬… son cosas del fic

Sakura se havia quedado dormida a asique sasuke la llevo en su espalda la dejo en la cama y el se acosto a su lado … en todo caso .. igual le gustaria estar ahí con sakura…

_Y besar cada despertar,  
de todas tus maneras  
que me quieras regalar_

Un rallo los deperto …sasuke deperto primero . se dio cuenta de que sakura estaba…

_Hacer de tu nombre  
una de esas palabras  
con ese valor  
que es sentido._

Viviremos las sonrisas  
que nos pedia el destino.

Se quedo estuperfacto .. por ver que en la pared decia con leras de sangre **_ESCAPAR _**

HOLAPA¡¡¡¡ como estan¡¡ lo hice largo .. ¬¬ no se quejen del cap¡¡¡ bueno .. gracias por sus rewies anteriores y . dejen rewie si quieren que siga el fic :d nos vemos¡¡¡¡ en cualquir otro de mi fic XDD chauu cuidasen¡¡¡

-------:kamira-ro-ro: -------

PD: lo seguire pronto chauu se me cuidan¡¡¡¡ yy la razon por que no lo sequi por q ando depresiva ¬¬ asique no me manden quejas por ahora no


	7. Chapter 7

_Guapa…_

_Kamira-ro-ro_

_Irreversible._

Se quedo estupefacto .. por ver que en la pared decia con leras de sangre **_ESCAPAR._**

-" jajajajaja"-

-" i… itachi…"-

-" la pareja mas bonita de toda kanoha… uchiha y la haruno.."-

-"donde esta¡¡¡"-

-" que pasara si de su sangre ELLA escribió eso… nadie lo sabe…"-

-" a que vienes con eso.."-

-" que en tu ausencia yo era amigo de sakura… pero que mal gusto tiene he.."-

-" itachi por ultima vez donde esta?"-

-" no lo see .. no me preguntes .. le venia a dar buenos dias … y .. vi esto .. no me culpes. .. asecine mi clan pero a ella no.."-

_Como dar un salto al vació_

_O robar un pétalo a una flor_

_Como entrar de nuevo al paraíso_

_O añadir un verso a esta canción._

-" peor parece que alguien se la llevo no?"-

-" PERO Q OBIO ITACHI¡¿¿"-

-" donde esta…"-

-" no lo see.."-

_Como hacer un surco en un vinilo,  
o pintar un trazo en un van gogh._

Mientras sakura…

Se la están creyendo …jajaja no creen que estoy en el armario .. pero voy a correr a abrazarlos jajaja

( ok ya captan la broma?)

Sasuke…

Separo de la cama se disponía a irse … pensando en la ubicación de donde podría estar sakura… siguió pensando sin saber donde y cuando buscar… saldría … tan solo a comprar pan? No entonces no podría eso de escapar .. y a todo esto … por que escapar?

No me niego a mi búsqueda por alguna razón la amo … y no me negare me volviste irreversible mi cora…

-"SASUKE ¡¿¡"-

-"sakura¡¡ donde estabas metida¡¡¡"

-" jajaja te quería dar una sorpresa .. no me digas que no te gusto¡¡¡"-

-" la verdad no ¬¬ "-

_Mi corazón se ha vuelto irreversible,  
desde el momento  
que el destino lo marco._

-" ven … :D"-

-" por que?"-

-" no dormí bien .. puedes dormir conmigo?"-

-" en donde?"-

-" .. en la cama ¬¬"-

-"es que no tengo todo el día…"-

-" serán una pocas horas .. te lo prometo.."-

-" esta bien"-

_Viendo llover,  
nos quedamos dormidos.  
Viendo llover,  
el cielo azul de un domingo._

La pelirosada sakura estaba encarcelada en los brazos de sasuke .. que se quedo dormido antes de sakura… se quedaron dormidos… pero la noche anterior sakura soñó… algo feo …. Por eso su corazón sigue igual.

_Aquella noche soñé  
lo que luego escuché.  
Y desde entonces ya sé  
que yo quiero contigo_.

No … sasuke¡¡¡ no te vayas¡¡¡

Por que … me tengo que quedar con algo como tu? No .. me das asco…

Sasuke¡¡¡¡ por que dices eso¡¡¡¡¡ yo que te echo?'

Olvídame… tu entupida sonrisa me hizo olvidar mi motivo de vida. .. Ándate estupida¡¡¡

No .. a cualquiera lo tomaría como pesadilla ( sobre todo las mujeres) pero .. como soñar eso? No se sabe… todo fue como .. si fuera .. real .. que ya habia pasado…

_Como hablar rompiendo un secreto,  
o escribir mi firma en el papel.   
Como ver que vuelve a ser invierno,  
y que los niños ya me tratan de usted._

Talvez si paso y ninguno de los dos se acuerda … pero antes .. Sasuke estaba enamorado de sasuke? No creo que no … creo que nunca lo voy a saber .. pero prefirió vivir el presente que el pasado … no mirar atrás de tantas veces que lo hice…

_Como abrir mi hucha de dinero,  
o decidir ser 3 en vez de 2._

_Y solo tu me volviste el corazón irreversible¡¡¡ tu sasuke¡¡¡ me lo volviste así por tu sonrisa¡¡¡ por tu forma de ser¡¡¡¡ por muchas cosas mas¡¡¡ pero por que a mi¡¡ tuve que sufrir tanto hasta ahora¡¡¡_

Me gustas.. cuanta veces te dije eso?

Te amo?... me tomaste en cuenta?

Me importo… si mucho

Entonces… por que te perdono?

Sakura empieza a tiritar … a llorar .. en silencio … dejando de que sasuke no despierte… me pregunto… te olvidare .. o llegare a olvidarte. .. la repuesta es simple … nunca…

_Mi corazón se ha vuelto irreversible,  
desde el momento  
que el destino lo marco._

_Viendo llover,  
nos quedamos dormidos.  
Viendo llover,  
el cielo azul de un domingo._

Pienso en ti… pienso en ti .. tan solo en ti… solo en ti .. POR QUE SOLO TU¡¡¡ no me entiendo … a veces .. pienso que mis lagrimas son acompañantes de mi amiga la tristeza …. Pienso … que tu están inocentemente participando en la destrucción de mi corazón… pienso en como matarme .. tu .. me matas por dentro .. a veces .. cuando .. era ayer… pero ahora.. tenog mi sonrisa. . la sostiene por ti .. la sostiene únicamente por tu amor .. nada mas. .. claro etsa po mis amistades también .. pero mayoritariamente tu..

_Aquella noche soñé  
lo que luego escuché.  
Y desde entonces ya sé  
que yo quiero contigo._

Viendo llover,  
nos quedamos dormidos.  
Viendo llover,  
el cielo azul de un domingo.

_Quiero verte .. a ti .. solo a ti .. nadie esta en mi mundo .. solo tu … nadie … nadie .. solo un eco .. nada mas .. nadie esta solo tu _

_Aquella noche soñé  
lo que luego escuché.  
Y desde entonces ya sé  
que yo quiero contigo._

-" estas despiertas… estas llorando sakura.."-

-" zzzzz"-

-" me tengo que ir .. Mañana nos vemos .. se que me estas oyendo …"-

-" zzzzz"-

-" es una cita…"-

-" okey tu ganas¡¡¡¡"-

-" ¬¬ obvio"-

-" en donde nos vemos .. en el bar?"-

-" oka"-

-" como a las .. 9?"-

-" oka"-

-" y si me dices oka me besas?"-

-" oka.."-

_Viendo llover,  
viendo llover...  
se que quiero contigo_

Lo beso .. que hermoso .. por lo menos para mi ¬¬ no me culpen .. el ya es mió jajaja no me lo quita nadie¡¡¿

-" ya me tengo que ir.."-

-" donde?"-

-" arreglarme…."—

-" para que?"-

-"… asuntos importantes de un hombre.."-

-" soy inadaptada social .. me lo puedes explicar.."-

-" tsunade me llamo.. no se para que…"-

-" y eso no me lo podías decir?"-

-" seh…"-

-" oka xDDD"-

-" adios¡"-

-" adios¡"-

Sasuke abrió la puerta… miro para atrás sakura estaba viéndolo… lego sasuke corrió de manera chibi hacia sakura… le dio un beso y se fue… cerro la puerta y se dejo caer a la cama…

Con sasuke…

De repente suena su móvil…

-" alo?... orichimaru sama? Si esta todo listo .. Eliminaremos a sakura en dos días mas… claro … bien .. se vendrá a kanoha? Genial… itachi? … q se pudra… esta bien… en una día no podré matar a sakura.. ya se. . ya se su poder especial .. Bueno adiós"-

Mientras cada vez su corazón se volvía **_irreversible…_**

No preguntar poreso .. pronot lo aclarare.. XDDD bueno gracias por sus rewoes .. en el otro cap los repondere ahorn o por q me da paja chauuu


End file.
